There are many known applications where it is desirable to stake or staple large mat or sheet materials to the ground, in order to improve growing conditions, or to control soil erosion, or the like. Some mat materials may incorporate seeds, fertilizers, or various forms of week control to improve growing conditions. Mat or sheet material may be employed to control soil erosion. The mat or sheet material is tailored to follow the uneven contour of the ground.
The insertion of stakes or staples through the mat or sheet material into the ground at suitable spaced intervals, serves to retain the material in place against the effects of wind, water and other elements. Manual insertion of stakes or staples may be accomplished by foot actuation as disclosed in my pending application Ser. No. 048,789 filed May 11, 1987 now U.S. Pat No. 4,826,066. Alternately, the pending application discloses an apparatus for inserting staples either by foot actuation, by hand actuation, or by a combination of hand and foot actuation.